You Promised
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Contest fic for missvalover94's contest. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Story for One Shot Songfic Contest by missvalover94**

**Song: You Promised by Brantley Gilbert**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Rating: T**

**Point of View: Dimitri**

"Daddy!" Alisa shrieks running outside after me, "Don't leave me!" She stands in the pouring rain on our driveway. She runs in front of me, bare little feet splashing in puddles. Her long cotton nightgown is getting soaked. The rain pours down my daughter's little face, chasing her tears away. I pick her up and carry her to the porch.

"Go inside. Stay with mommy," I tell her, "I love you baby girl." She holds onto me tightly.

"I love you, daddy," she whispers.

"Go," I order, "I'll see you soon." I kiss her little forehead and she runs into the house to find her mother. I turn and walk quickly to my car and climb inside, speeding away to a hotel. I rent a room and collapse on the floor, hiding behind the door. I pull the pill bottle out of my pocket and dry swallow a couple. I flash back to what just happened. It's October, the month we got married in the first place. And now, it's in October that I said it's over. Why did I say it's over?

I hear her screaming because I smell like alcohol again. I just roll my eyes and sigh.

"Baby, please don't do this," she whispers, "It makes my heart hurt to see you like this."

"I'm sick of all this goddamn drama," I growl, "Let me drown it out."

"Don't say that!" she cries, "Take it back. You don't mean it. You told me when I put this ring on my finger that it meant forever. This doesn't seem like forever to me. It's on, I'm not the one who's lost. You promised me."

"I can't take this anymore!" I shout, standing up and storming out of the house.

"Dimitri!" she screams. That's when Alisa chased me. I slam my head against the door.

**RPOV**

Alisa sits in my lap and I rub her back gently. A five year old little girl shouldn't have to go through this. I feel numbness seep into my body as I remember the day I met my husband. The man that is causing me and our daughter so much pain. I pick my sleeping daughter up and place her in my bed, knowing she won't want to sleep alone tonight.

_ I feel my body connect with a wall. But the wall catches me. I look up into mesmerizing brown eyes. I blush and look down, pushing away from the man that caught me._

_ "I am so sorry," I tell him, "I wasn't paying attention and that was my fault."_

_ "I'm only going to agree so I can let you make it up to me," he says, smirking._

_ "And how am I going to make it up to you?" I counter._

_ "By letting me take you out, on a date," he says, "I'm Dimitri." I shake his hand and sparks explode up and down my arm._

_ "Rose," I say, pulling a pen from my purse and flipping his hand over and scrawling my number on his palm._

_**One week later**_

_ "Tonight was just amazing," I say, beaming from ear to ear, "Maybe we can do it again sometime." Dimitri leans down and kisses me gently._

_ "Definitely," he tells me walking to his car. He waves once more and drives away. I sigh. The perfect end to a perfect date. I was eighteen then and now I'm twenty-four. Dimitri is seven years older than me. I should have known it wouldn't work._

_**Eleven months later**_

_ "Roza," Dimitri breathes, getting down on one knee, "I love you more than anything. Marry me?" I nod vigorously and he slips a gorgeous ring on my finger._

_ "I love you," I whisper against his soft lips as he kisses me._

_**Two months later.**_

_ "Dimitri," I mutter, tears streaming down my face, "I'm pregnant." He looks up from the papers he had been working on. He pulls me into his strong, warm arms._

_ "Let's elope," he murmurs, "Right now." He picks me up and we get in the car. We find a priest who agreed to marry us right then and there._

_ "This ring, it means forever. As long as we wear them, you're mine and I'm yours," he says, sliding mine on my left ring finger. I slide his onto his long finger, being too choked up to speak. He kisses me._

_ "Promise?" I whisper, finally finding my voice. He grins._

_ "I promise."_

_**Nine months later**_

_ After ten excruciating hours of painful labor, I give birth to a beautiful baby girl. Then I find out there was another baby. A little boy but he didn't make it. We had one baby but lost the other. That is what broke us. I took good care of our Alisa but I cried every night over our Alec. He should be here but he's not. It's always been hard on both of us. I never thought it would spilt us apart._

__**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story for One Shot Songfic Contest by missvalover94**

**Song: You Promised by Brantley Gilbert**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Rating: T**

**Point of View: Dimitri**

I wake up and feel hot, angry tears on my cheeks. I reach out to Rose and don't find her. I roll over and sigh. My heart feels hollow and I nearly scream in frustration. I roll out of the hotel's bed and gather the picture out of my wallet and coat. I grip them, along with a letter I wrote five years ago, and leave the hotel. I drive home and let myself in.

"Rose!" I shout, looking around the house for her. She walks out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"You're home," she states dryly and walks towards the bedroom. I grab her wrist gently.

"Can we talk?" I ask, "Where's Alisa?"

"As soon as I get dressed," she says sighing, "And she's with Lissa and Christian for the day." I nod and sit in the living room as she gets dressed. I clutch the pictures and paper tightly in my hand. She walks into the room and sits across from me, in jeans and a simple tank top. She's so beautiful.

"I have some things to give you," I tell her, handing them to her. Her eyebrows knit together as she looks through the pictures of us. Some are of Alisa, Rose and me but most are the two of them or just Rose. There are a few of just Alisa as well. As I watch her look through the pictures, I notice that her left finger is bare. She took off her rings. I watch her face fall as she reads the letter. Tears fill her eyes, spilling over quickly. My heart shatters.

**RPOV**

_Roza,_

_You are an angel, sent to me by god, made to turn my life around. I have never been a good man but then I met you. I love you more than life itself. I was so thrilled to marry you today. I cannot imagine life without you. As I think about my future, about growing old, all I see is you. You are my life._

_Dimitri_

As I read the letter, tears fall down my face. I place it along with the pictures of us on the coffee table. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. I let out a deep breath. My eyes fly open as I feel Dimitri kneel in front of me.

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask, raising my hands in a questioning gesture. He takes my hands in his and I let him, "We'll never work."

"Don't say that, please. We can do this," he insists, "My heart hurts too. I know this is hard on you because it's hard on me too. You don't mean what you're saying right now. You meant what you said last night. About wearing my ring. And now it's off. Please, baby, put it back on. Give me another chance. I need one more chance. We can fix this together. I'll stop drinking, I'll do anything. Just please give me one more chance. If not for us, for Alisa."

"Don't bring her into this!" I snap, "You promised me forever," I whisper.

"And we will have forever," he insists.

"No, we both did things that we shouldn't have done but last night, when you walked out that door, you weren't just walking away from me. You were walking away from Alisa too," I tell him, thickly.

"Please give me, give us, one more chance. I need one more chance," he pleads, "I need you and I need Alisa." I look down at him and see how broken he is. We're both broken and need each other to be whole again. I need to know if I can trust him and right now I can't be sure about that.

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story for One Shot Songfic Contest by missvalover94**

**Song: You Promised by Brantley Gilbert**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Rating: T**

**Point of View: Rose**

"Look me in the eye and promise that you'll go back to the old Dimitri," I demand, staring into his eyes.

"I promise. I'll be whatever you want me to be and do whatever you want me to do. Just please put your ring back on," he pleads, "I need you. I've always needed you."

"We were so different back then and we've both said things that we didn't mean," I whisper, "But I'll try if you do."

"I'll try anything if it means you'll love me again," he murmurs to me. I feel more tears slide down my face.

"I never stopped loving you," I say brokenly, throwing myself into his waiting arms. I kiss him full on the lips and he responds eagerly. He stands up and carries me into the bedroom. He places me gently on the bed then walks over to the nightstand. I watch him, puzzled. He walks back over to me and holds my left hand. He gently slips my engagement ring and wedding band back onto my finger. I pull him closer to me and capture his lips with mine.

"I love you more than anything," he whispers. We make love for the first time in five years. We have had sex since we lost Alisa's brother but there was no love behind it until today. I lie in his strong arms after and gently stroke his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and sighs.

"I've missed this so much," I tell him. He smiles brilliantly down at me and kisses my lips and then my forehead.

**Three Weeks Later (DPOV)**

I watch as Alisa runs around happily in the park. I wrap my arms around Roza and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm still a broken man, milaya, but you're healing me," I whisper, close to her ear. She looks up at me and smiles. I kiss her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alisa squeals running over to us and hugging my legs, "Come watch what I can do." We follow our beautiful little girl to the monkey bars and watch as she hangs upside down by her legs. She pulls herself back up and drops gently to her feet.

"I want to take gymnastics!" she exclaims happily and I grin down at her. Rose picks her up and I pull my girls close to me. I kiss both of their cheeks. I'm never breaking the promise I made to my family again.

**Review please!**


	4. Thanks!

**A special thanks to...**

**RozaRocks**

**Guest**

**Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**Music books horses**

** .94**

**Another Guest (don't know if it's the same person or not sooo)**

**Do'B**

**Dimka's chick**

**I**

**for reviewing. You guys are cool.**


End file.
